Spikes Descent
by Jtylerg
Summary: Based off of a story by the band "Alesana"


Spike had finally acquired his hearts most longing desire, the beautiful unicorn Rarity. It had been a long battle but he eventually managed to win her heart, and now they lie together in Rarity's bed as night fell upon Equestria. "Goodnight my little spiky wikey." The stunning pony whispered as she rolled over and kissed the baby dragon. Spike smiled to himself in the darkness, he truly loved the pony that lay beside him and nothing was going to stand in between him and her, not even the fact that they belonged to two different species'. He rolled over, his heart still bursting at the seams with happiness and the fact that this was reality, not just some fantasy created by his mind. For now it was time to sleep and soon morning would surely bring another perfect day with his love.

Bright sunlight poured through the window, illuminating the brilliantly decorated bedroom in which the two lovers lie. Spike began to stir as he awoke, wondering if all the joy he had felt before was only a dream. Looking over however, he saw that it was still a reality as the gorgeous figure of Rarity was beside of him, still asleep. The lovestruck dragon smiled as he leaned over to awake his darling with a gentle kiss upon her lips.

The usually soft texture of her lips felt cold to the touch, leaving Spike taken aback. Her normally gentle, elegant breathing was even softer than usual, in fact she didn't seem to be breathing at all. Confusion began to riddle his mind as he gazed down upon the gorgeous pony that lay upon the bed, surely this was a sick joke. Sweat poured down his cheeks and his mind was racing in a million different directions, then everything seemed to click, or perhaps insanity had finally gripped him as the grim reality began began to set in.

Spike came to the conclusion that his hands were responsible for taking such a perfect mare from the world. He had not a clue as to why he would commit such treachery or a single memory of committing the crime. However, he just knew that he was the one to do it, the doors had been locked so no one else could have possibly snuck in and murdered her. Besides, who could possibly look down at such a sweet face and still feel compelled to do such a thing?

Panic and paranoia settled into his already poisoned thoughts, and he knew that someone was aware of what he had done. Gazing down at the pony which had once belonged to him he brushed back her hair once more as a single teardrop fell onto her cheek. "I'm so sorry Rarity.." He whispered. Eyes could be felt upon him, and the fear that he was being watched forced its way into his mind. Something had to be done with the body, it couldn't just be left out here in the open. Searching the room he spotted a trunk in the corner of the room where Rarity usually kept supplies for her dressed. He dragged her body into the trunk and slammed it shut promptly.

It was nearly nighttime when Spike stopped crying. He needed answers and he surely wasn't going to get anything accomplished by sitting alone in the dark room reminiscing about better times. Glancing at the corner where his love now rested he accepted his fate and set out into the night.

Ponyville was draped in darkness as he aimlessly wandered the barren streets, searching for any signs of what could have happened. The walking wasn't helping him clear his mind at all though, and he was losing the little bit of sanity he had left. He now blamed Rarity for what he had obviously done to her, it just wasn't fair. Why did she allow such a pitiful dragon to fall for her, if he had never became infatuated none of this would have ever happened!

The very voice of his love echoed in his head, it was if her very spirit was chasing him, torturing him. He cannot allow himself to become strangled by the sweetness of her voice, that would only weaken his anger and he simply cannot allow that to happen. Not now. Spike begs and pleads with Rarity to leave him alone as he rushes toward sweet apple acres, his intentions still unknown even in his own mind. There is one crippling thought that he cannot seem to escape, even in madness: Rarity is the only girl he has ever loved.

The dazed dragon finally made it to the entrance of the Apple Family's farm, and for the time being sheds the haunting voice of Rarity. He hears the sounds of piano and laughter from inside of Applejack's home. If he isn't allowed to be happy, then no one shall be. Spike enters the house and is greeted with the familiar scent of Applejack's famous apple pie. "Howdy Spike, whatcha doin' here this late at night fella?" the friendly voice of his friend spoke from the corner of the room. He says nothing, but instead breaths deeply as he stares at the ground in silence, his thoughts are racing and his adrenaline is pumping. He glances up and instantly his attention is averted to a mirror on the opposite side of the room which bears the image of a blood soaked, screaming Rarity. Shaking his head to rid his mind of the image he looks up at Applejack. "Applejack?" he muttered.

"Whats wrong little fella?"

"Are you ready to die?"

The pony who he had once called his friend gasped in astonishment as he lunged at her, extending his claws. Screams erupted from the pony ad his sharp claws made contact, and suddenly in a fit of rage, he blacked out.

When the baby dragon awoke he found himself on the floor surrounded by the bodies of two mares and one stallion, Applejack, Granny Smith, and Big Macintosh. Scrambling to his feet he admires his work, actually feeling pleasure knowing that his claws were responsible for what he saw before him. Gently laughing to himself he ponders his own sanity as he fantasizes about his sweet Rarity's voice and wonders weather her love can save him from what he has become, much like it did on his last birthday when he gazed into her stunning eyes and came back down to earth. He snaps and curses anyone who thinks he will even consider stopping now.

Wandering the street he begins to see her face in the reflection of the nearby windows, chasing him as though he was being mocked. The visions of her usher his wandering, delusional thoughts back to the day when he first fell in love with her. He soon becomes obsessed with the fantasy that she could possibly still be alive. Spike scrambles home in a hastened fury only to be stopped dead in his tracks by a pony who introduces herself as Spitfire, the mare who killed Rarity.

Spike stares at the mysterious mare that stood before him, he knows he has seen her face before but he cant remember where. He racks his brain as he tries to remember who she was, then it clicks. She had been at the Grand Galloping Gala hanging out with Rainbow Dash, she was a member of the most talented fliers in all Equestria, the Wonderbolts. But why would a member of the Wonderbolts kill Rarity?

"Why?" Spike managed to get out as he glared at the world famous flier standing on his doorstep.

"That isn't important right now little guy, all that matters is that you begin to understand that I'm the one who calls all the shots, you're lucky I don't kill you where you stand."

"I don't care if you kill me, but I deserve to know why this happened!" He screamed at Spitfire.

"Fine, you really wanna know you pathetic worm?" She snapped at Spike, "If it wasn't for your little lover girl Rarity being a little show off and making those stupid little wings the day of the Young Fliers competition in Cloudsdale Rainbow Dash would have never had the will to create the Sonic Rainboom and save her." She paused for a moment as she stood there breathing heavily, "Ever since that day I have been ridiculed for allowing such a lousy pony to outshine me! Do you know how embarrassing that is? I've nearly lost everything because everypony thinks I'm just a loser now. I simply wanted revenge, and I got it, now I don't want to have to kill you too, so just stand aside and leave me the hell alone!"

"No, I would allow you to live for what you did to Rarity, I loved her and you took that from me. This is intolerable, prepare to die you filthy piece of trash."

Once again he lunged at the mare that he once used to think was great, preparing to deal the final blow. Years of training however kept her quick on her feet and she darted into the Everfree Forest before he could even scratch her. He collapsed on his doorstep and reality hits him like a bolt of lightning, his one and only love truly was gone, and she was never coming back. There was one last glimmer of hope, he could easily join her in death with the simple slash of a sharp knife or the bitter taste of poison upon his lips, but before that he hungered for revenge upon Spitfire and anyone else who opposed him.

He began to wander the town once again, seeking to draw out the treacherous fiend who took Rarity from him. Defeat weakened his every step and he fell to his knees upon the edge of the Everfree Forest, he felt like he was dying as he lay there, his head spinning violently, but right as he began to give up any hope he had left and allow death to sweep him away, she appeared.

His eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing, his one and only Rarity was standing before him, alive as ever. Knowing that this couldn't possibly be reality didn't stop him from allowing her visage to soothe him. Smiling sweetly to him she beckoned him to follow her, and soon they were back on the doorstep of the home they had just begun to make a life for themselves in.

"Don't be afraid spike, it's all over now"

Weeks passed as Rarity nursed him back to health, caring for his every need. Perhaps this was real after all and the past had simple been a horrid nightmare. He was thrilled to finally be back in the arms of his love and as he gazed into her sparking eyes he felt desire wash over him. Slowly he leaned in for a kiss and found himself face down in the damp grass which he has passed out upon.

Spike finds his way to his feet and wanders back into town, trying to understand what just happened, but it was futile. He rounds the corner and once again sees Rarity in the reflection of a window. However, this time she does not look angry or sad. She doesn't appear to him as the tortured and pained image he saw at Sweet Apple Acres but rather as the mare he had fallen so in love with. Suddenly, Spitfire appears in the reflection, standing behind Rarity with a knife to her throat. Fear engulfs her entire body as Spitfire slits her throat from ear to ear. The horrific image alerts Spike of two things equally disturbing and harsh: the memory of Rarity is slowly disappearing from his mind and he must find and kill the pony who has taken her from him.

Soon, he finds himself wandering through the darkness of the Everfree Forest only to be greeted by a flash of steel which announces the presence of the murderous mare who took Rarity from him. Armed only with his claws and the fleeting memories of his love he vows revenge.

The fight was intense, and spike was holding up pretty well until he allowed his insanity to get the best of him. Her voice rang through his head one last time and he allowed himself to let down his guard. Spitfire seized the opportunity and plunged her knife into Spike's chest, leaving him reeling backward in surprise. He fell, defeated, at the feet of the mad pony before him, life was leaving his body quickly as he managed to mutter some final words.

"Don't worry, I will be with you soon my love."


End file.
